This invention relates to the enhancement of human cerebral functions without resort to surgery or to chemicals. More particularly the invention provides a method and apparatus for selectively increasing the cerebral temperature of a human while leaving the temperature of the rest of the body as is. The elevated temperature is selected from a narrow temperature range, and the rate of temperature change is limited.